


Hell is a firm ass in tight jeans

by escudero



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Art Inspired, Bondage, Dubious Consent, Frottage, Hormones, Humiliation, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escudero/pseuds/escudero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unexplained circumstances lead to Derek and Stiles being tied together. Derek is not helping. Not one bit. Basically mild PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell is a firm ass in tight jeans

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://lolbatty.tumblr.com/post/47154285872) drawing of Lolbatty's over at Tumblr. 
> 
> Basically this is my first little fic drabble thing and is entirely unbeta'd.

"Oh my god, you weigh a tonne!" Stiles groaned from beneath Derek, fairly confident he was losing circulation to his feet.

Half an hour they'd been like this; half an hour Derek had been sat on Stiles lap, his chest pressed firmly to the Alpha's back with both their legs tied to the legs of the chair.

This must be what Hell felt like.

Not only did all of Derek's muscles seem to add up to a weight equivalent of a baby elephant but he was also freakin' hot. And not in the sexy kind of way... well yes Derek was that too, objectively there was no denying that, but also in the _I'm pretty sure my teeth are sweating I'm so damn hot_ kind of way.

Puffing out a heavy breath of air, right on the back of Derek's neck, Stiles rolled his head back, taking in the ceiling of the warehouse they were trapped in.

Derek shifted uncomfortably on Stiles's lap, a movement that caused Stiles to demand, "Dude, stop wriggling. You have a boney ass!" Which was only a half lie. Derek's ass was not boney, it was firm. 

Hell was a firm ass in tight jeans.

Derek seemed to be paying Stiles no mind however, and his back arched forward as his hips continued to move back and forth.

"Dude what are you doing? Stop it!" Stiles growled, trying to crane his head to see what the hell Derek was doing, all the while blood from his brain flowing uncomfortably south.

"I think I can bite through your bindings, if I bend down far enough" Was Derek's explanation.

"Oh. Do you have to wriggle so damn much?" Stiles cringed as he spoke, feeling sweat drip down the side of his face as he grew uncomfortably hard.

It wasn't his fault this was turning him on. He was 17 for lord's sake, a strong breeze through his gym shorts could make him hard. It wasn't anything to do with it being Derek in his lap. Nope. Not at all.

Oh fuck. He bit his lip to stifle a groan at just how good Derek's ass moving over his crotch felt. How could Derek not have noticed this yet? Could he not smell just how goddamn aroused Stiles was right now?

"Oh-okay man, you really have to stop for a bit" He breathed heavily, his hips giving a betraying thrust upwards.

"I've nearly got it, just a little bit longer..." And the feeling of Derek's lips touching his wrist, next to the rope, was all his hormonally charged body could take.

With a pitiful mewl Stiles's toes curled in his shoes, his body trembling as electricity moved through his veins and his release left him in hot spurts into his boxers.

Derek froze, his mouth leaving Stiles' bindings as he sat up straight. The only sound in that moment were the puffs of air coming from Stiles as he tried to calm himself.

Stiles knew Derek could smell his release but he wondered just how long it would take before the cum in his pants soaked through and Derek would be able to feel it on his ass.

A tremor went through him at that thought, one last drop leaving his soft, spent and sensitive cock.

Strangely it was Derek to break the silence. Stiles could practically hear the cringe in his voice over how his efforts and Stiles' humiliation had all been in vein. "There is wolfsbane laced in the ropes." Derek said simply, by way of explanation, somehow managing to sound apologetic. 

"Kill me now, please."


End file.
